


Минификс (чулан) (Спойлерно!)

by king_marionette



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: СПОЙЛЕРНО!Фикс к Финалу (относительно эгоистичный со стороны Баки Барнса)(Обоснуй с холиварки, я не могла не...)





	Минификс (чулан) (Спойлерно!)

— Бак, ты уверен, что все в порядке? — спросил Сэм, сжимая щит Капитана Америки.

Ему до сих пор не верилось, что Стив решил передать щит ему, а не своему лучшему другу. И, главное, сам Баки на это совершенно никак не отреагировал, если не считать весьма вялого поздравления с повышением.

— Да, все нормально. Я думаю, что если бы выбор сделал не Стив, а кто-то другой, он все равно чертовски верный, Сэм. Я и Стив обсуждали это в Ваканде. Можешь потом поблагодарить меня, это ведь я тебя рекомендовал, — усмехнулся Баки, уступая дорогу прохожим.

Практически каждый, кто шел им навстречу, улыбался. Да и с чего бы не радоваться? Мстители смогли спасти Землю еще раз и вернуть половину населения Земли. 

Конечно, при желании можно углубиться в этот вопрос. Например, посмотреть статистику самоубийств после щелчка Таноса пять лет назад. Но сейчас мало кто о ней напомнит, чтобы не омрачать все волшебство момента.

— Проси все, что хочешь, — Сэм треплет его за плечо, чтобы приободрить, но Баки лишь качает головой.

— Просто сохрани секрет и сделай так, чтобы нас никто не нашел хотя бы в первый год.

— Погоди. Каких “нас”? Я ведь теперь Капитан Америка. Это значит, что я буду работать без выходных, носить синий костюм и вообще… Как думаешь, мне подойдет синий?

— Если и не подойдет, то в американском флаге еще целых два цвета. Поэтому сейчас бы тебе позаботиться о том, чтобы его тебе сшили.

Баки, усмехнувшись, заворачивает за угол и идет к крыльцу. Достав ключи, он отпирает входную дверь, и поднимается вместе с Сэмом на третий этаж.

— Да, дешевое жилье. Но это лишь на первое время. Я и сам подумываю переехать куда-нибудь… Скажем, к озеру. — Бак открывает дверь и заходит в достаточно тесную квартирку, которая состояла из одной огромной комнаты со встроенной кухней. Везде были разбросаны вещи, окно было разбито, а на стене у санузла красовалась глубокая вмятина. — Размеренная жизнь, рыбалка, возможно, огород. Кто знает, чем мы решим заняться?

— Меня серьезно беспокоит это “мы”. Может, ты объяснишь?

Баки медленно подходит к двери в чулан и отворяет ее. Сэм делает шаг, чтобы рассмотреть его содержимое получше и застывает.

На полу лежал Стив. Относительно молодой Стив, который еще полчаса назад стоял на платформе с намерением вернуть камни бесконечности в их время. Руки и ноги у него были предусмотрительно связаны канатом, а рядом лежала записка - видимо, Баки рассчитывал, что Стив вполне мог прийти в себя до их прихода.

— Погоди, — Сэм хмурится, пытаясь понять, что произошло. — Но Стив ведь остался в прошлом.

— Ты хотел сказать скрулл?

— Что за скрулл?

— Как я понял, инопланетяне, которые могут принимать облик кого угодно. Это был самый безопасный вариант, чтобы доставить камни. Иначе как бы люди отреагировали на возвращение кэпа? Неужели ты думаешь, что если люди в 2011 не забыли его лицо, то не вспомнят и раньше?

— А тот старик… Черт. Видимо, сам Стив был не в восторге, что кто-то другой вернет камни?

— Разговор вышел весьма… долгим и громким. Не беспокойся, здравый смысл победил. — Баки вошел в чулан и принялся разматывать веревки. Закончив с этим, он прижал Стива к своей груди. — Если Земля будет на грани уничтожения, то обращайся. Хотя, думаю, этого и не понадобится. Шило в заднице не даст ему и шанса на размеренную жизнь.


End file.
